


卡尔顿失败的监狱交易

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 暴乱受伤休眠期间，被关进监狱的卡尔顿差点成为公用玩具，好在他及时提出了一个交易…





	卡尔顿失败的监狱交易

深灰色铁门关上后的好一段时间里，卡尔顿都没对自己已经锒铛入狱的事实产生任何实感。

如果不是受到实验的影响使得凶猛的共生体受伤陷入休眠的话，暴乱早会在法庭上就将那些迫不及待要将卡尔顿投入监狱的人统统咬下脑袋。

“不予假释”几个字使得卡尔顿无奈地被收监至此。

这个只在电视上见过的美人此时简直像是落难的公主，被夺走黑色的礼服换了一身浅色囚服，平日里的自信满满与仪态端庄都被这变故惊扰得不剩多少了。他坐在那里不知在向谁祈祷着，不过从他无助迷茫的神态上来看也无济于事。此时他不安地坐在床边大睁着自己无辜可怜的小鹿眼睛，似乎把一切都推得很远。

可惜麻烦总是会不请自来，在众人若有若无的注视中，某个被派去“和他谈谈”的长发混混走到了卡尔顿的床边。  
他停了一小会儿，等卡尔顿注意到自己的存在后径直贴着卡尔顿坐下。

那张因“快乐粉末”消瘦如干骨的脸向卡尔顿凑了过来，长发混混嘴里发出意味不明的啧啧声，仿佛评鉴一件物品般上下打量着卡尔顿，目光里满是轻蔑。

养尊处优的高傲公主哪里受过这样无礼的注视，他微微皱眉偏过头去。

只听“啪”地一声，面前的地板上被扔下两包泡面，一道高大黑影挡在了卡尔顿的面前——脸上好几条缝合伤痕的非裔男性看起来比卡尔顿身形整整大了两倍，神色有些焦躁。他自上而下紧盯着卡尔顿空荡荡的囚服领口露出的锁骨，像一头准备把猎物生吞活剥掉的野兽般磨着后槽牙，一口唾沫落在卡尔顿的脚边：“我要他的第一次。”

一阵汗毛倒立的恐惧爬上卡尔顿的后背，他望向那两包廉价的泡面，简直难以置信，而同样不满的还有身边的长发男人，他拉住卡尔顿的手，像是安慰保护他，又像是控制住一只得手的猎物，对某个方向努努嘴：“嘿，老大说要和他谈过后才…”

疤脸男不耐烦地打断了他：“他不想惹麻烦，我知道，他不要这个小婊子的骚屁眼，那换我来，我出双倍的价。”

这粗俗又下流的语言激怒了卡尔顿，他攥紧拳头，几乎下一秒就要蹦起来：“你…”

可嘴却很快被长发男人捂住了，自卫的句子被堵在了喉间——长发混混压着他远离那个山一般的黑人男子：“你不想被打个半死后被轮奸的话，就最好别惹他。”

疤脸男似乎对自己的“战绩”十分得意，挑起一边眉毛轻笑出声，见他们一时半会儿还不会有谈判结果就先去和人玩牌了，临走前还不忘用粗壮得像可以只手掐断人脖子的右手在裆部揉了几下。

卡尔顿恶心得眼泪都快涌出来了，但他尽量压制住厌恶与愤怒，眨着眼睛飞快观察起周围的情况，在疤脸男走开后，轻拉开长发混混捂住自己嘴的手掌，紧紧地握住，像抓住一根救命稻草似的：“要知道，我可以给你们提供的远超过泡面或毒品，带我去见你说的老大，这样的机会不会有第二次。”

但长发混混依旧一动不动坐在原地，只撇眼嘲讽地望着明显慌了的卡尔顿。

卡尔顿心凉了下去。

他松开对方的手，却反被扣住了手指，指间被抚摸的感觉令他头皮发麻：“卡尔顿 德瑞克 ，他们可不在乎这些，你在电视上装腔作势的样子看得连七十多岁的老秃头都想上你，更别说其他人了，你是价值连城的宝贝，到现在没被抢夺撕碎都算奇迹了，乖乖收下你的夜资，这是个好价格…”

直到这一刻，卡尔顿才意识到自己究竟陷入了怎样的境地，此时谁也帮不了他，就连暴乱也…

他咬住下唇，在疤脸男重新向这边走过来时，开出了筹码：“休养假期！一个月的海滩度假如何？这是千载难逢的机会，我可以把名额弄来…只要…”

长发混混向四周竖起一根手指示意安静，接过卡尔顿的话头：“只要…?”

卡尔顿憋红了脸，在一片下流的目光中吐出了：“离我远点…”几个字，但被长发混混砸着嘴拒绝了：“这里空间不大，大家最多离你的屁眼远一点。”

卡尔顿扬起头，外强中干地瞪视着四周，在众人遗憾的唉声与哄笑声中卡尔顿悄悄地松了口气，按照约定前往狱警处拨打了电话，觉得勉强保住了自己。

可惜这些无赖没那么好摆脱，当疤脸男像捉住一只小鸡般按住他的双手时，那根停立在面前的黑色大屌仿佛在嘲笑他轻信无赖般狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。

在众人的充满情色的注视中，卡尔顿最后从牙缝中崩出的句子是：“…你会后悔的！”  
随后就像是落入虎口的羊羔一般被亵玩与吞噬,他的眼框泛红，仿佛怒火灼红了一般。

那些肮脏的大掌撕破了他的衣服，光滑的皮肤一点不剩地全露了出来。可怜的卡尔顿脸色苍白，试图蜷起双腿，可他的膝盖被牢牢抓住，这些粗暴的禽兽现在只有一个念头，分开那双矜持的腿，扒开紧俏的小屁股。

男性性器如一把把磨光了刃面的尖刀，在卡尔顿的身体上摩擦滑动——从圆润的肩头到发凉的脚掌，形状大小各不相同的勃起阴茎通过这触碰获得破碎的快感。

用鸡巴磨蹭一个高不可攀的美人的脸颊和腰侧，这比酒精，K粉好上不止几倍。

屈辱的侵犯叫卡尔顿几乎要晕厥过去，他痛苦愤怒地咬紧牙根，负隅顽抗地试图挡住在他唇间摩擦的咸腥阴茎。

而糟糕的事接憧而至，男人们掐住他的腰像托起一只瘦弱的小猫般抬起他的下半身，抓住他的脚踝分开他胡乱反抗的双腿。他纤细的小腿紧张地抽搐着，但对于这些可以强壮的男人们来说，这反抗最多只能算助兴罢了。无辜的猎物流着眼泪露出自己最私密的肛门，漂亮的粉色肛口微张着露出其中深红的小孔，湿润又诱人。

一根拇指抚上这软孔，绕圈地摩擦着，在众目睽睽下被展示着那口被共生体操熟了的色情部位，卡尔顿的眼泪已经涌了出来。他难以克制地抽泣着，羞耻又害怕，悲伤自责着祈祷暴乱能够快点醒来。

而令这些人停手的并非卡尔顿那强大的共生体——长发混混拨开这些露出下体的人群，站在窄小铁床的床头轻轻抚摸了两下卡尔顿苍白的脸：“我们是非常守信的，暂时没人会操你的屁眼，但你得帮大家好好射精，不然我也没法保证还有没有人能忍住…”

随着快门的咔嚓一声，长发混混拍摄下了这狼狈色情的一幕，某个瞬间卡尔顿脸上甚至出现了一丝几乎失神的悲凉神态——在他半跪在地板上手口并用地努力帮人撸管时，几乎已经麻木得察觉不到任何羞耻或悲伤了。

 

‘收起牙齿乖乖吞屌’的命令下，卡尔顿双眼紧闭，机械般前后撸动着手里的性器，开始了“工作”。他半张着口任由那反胃的阴茎进出着，滴滴答答地带出不少唾液。他在脑海里拼写着不同版本的口交俚语，胡思乱想着这是一场由他指挥的音乐会，而唯一的观众已经沉睡。

如果暴乱醒过来的话会露出什么样的表情呢？  
卡尔顿想，在他们朝夕相处的过程中，那张与人类如此不同的奇怪的脸上总能看到温柔，幸福和害羞甚至焦虑等那些人类的表情，如果是现在的话…

仿佛是察觉到了卡尔顿的心不在焉一般，面前的男人抓住卡尔顿黑色的软发突然用力压向自己的胯部。

“！！”

脆弱的食道被撞开，卡尔顿张大口拼命地用鼻子吸气，却缓解不了窒息的痛苦。

在越发剧烈的抽插间，卡尔顿松开了手上握住的阴茎，他难耐地绷紧手指，试图推开面前的男人，希望至少能够得以呼吸。  
在这挣扎间，卡尔顿尖利的虎牙刺痛了那个热涨的龟头，男人闷哼一声，还来不及拉开卡尔顿的脑袋就射进了嘴里，腥臭的精液糊满了充血红艳的嘴唇。卡尔顿恶心地干呕着，将那些精液全数吐了出来，而后全身害病般痉挛着，破破碎碎地抽泣，喘息着。  
等情绪稍微稳定一些后，这可怜的公主又不屈地扬起头来。睫毛沾满泪水倒贴在眼睑上，看起来愤怒，湿润又色情。

男人们像舔食冰淇淋般用舌尖滑过卡尔顿的乳头，当他们把这对微凸的小粒吸吮得肿胀发红后，赞叹着卡尔顿的淫荡，不甚满足般用牙齿咬住亵玩起来，而卡尔顿根本没有躲开的余地，此时他正仰着头，喉咙被阴茎塞得鼓鼓胀胀，漂亮的脸蛋挂满精液泪水狼狈不堪，只能挺着胸膛任别人为所欲为。  
当卡尔顿的阴茎被人含住时，他难以克制地勃起了，在这混乱肮脏的性事中勃起——这简直坐实了那些淫荡的评价。卡尔顿羞耻地求饶，祈求放过他那叛徒般的半硬阴茎，而得到的回应是又一根立在面前的鸡巴，要求塞进他的嘴里。

卡尔顿几乎是在精液滩里昏睡过去。第二天在警棍敲击床杆的嘈杂声响中，可怜的卡尔顿才迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，他的嘴角和乳头都在发疼。嘴角被使用过度裂开了，浑身上下除了肛门都被操遍了，实在讽刺。

他伸开手掌，指间有些干掉的精液痕迹，提醒着他昨晚到底发生了什么。

“...海滩度假…”

卡尔顿喃喃地重复了一遍，眼神空洞地咧开了嘴，趴在床上像是坏掉了一般。

一道灰白光芒在这个瞬间盖过他的眼睛——卡尔顿感到自己发炎红肿的伤口正被熟悉的流体温柔地覆盖住。  
流体扩散开来，直到将肮脏可怜的克尔顿完全地包裹了起来——“暴乱在清理他。”——这个认知令卡尔顿感到无与伦比的安心。  
他微张开口，纵容银灰的流体缠住自己的舌头，抚慰他的伤口。

“……接下来的事情交给我，睡一觉吧…”

卡尔顿听见那个熟悉的声音里压抑着怒火和悲伤，这令他感到心底那个被撕开的洞一瞬间被填满了。他没有什么可担心，也没什么可恐惧的了，于是乖乖闭上眼睛，将自己完全地交付给了他，任由暴乱带着他拉开铁门，在警报和枪声中拧下别人的脑袋。

尖叫与求饶没能打扰共生体内的平静，卡尔顿微笑着，梦中呢喃般轻声呼唤着暴乱：“我很高兴你能醒来…”


End file.
